Antibodies to nucleic acids are important diagnostically and pathogenetically in systemic lupus. The production of these antibodies is in part controlled by x-linked immune response genes. In addition, sex hormones may influence the magnitude of auto-antibody production. Antibodies to transfer RNA are produced by patients with SLE; these cross react with viral nucleic acids. Subpopulations of patients have specific auto-antibodies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Gershwin, M.E., Glinski, W., Bender, A.N., Ringel, S.P., Steinberg, A.D. and Engel, W.K.: Antibodies to nucleic acids in myasthenia gravis. Int. Arch. Allergy and Appl. Immunol. 51:245-252, 1976. Gershwin, M.E., Merchant, B. and Steinberg, A.D.: The effects of synthetic polymeric agents on immune responses of nude mice. Immunol. 32:327-336, 1977.